Cinderella
by GrimGryffin
Summary: Bella's mother is sick and her father is not in the picture. To earn money, Bella gets a job in the Cullen mansion. All Human. -Written by Fred
1. Once Upon A Time

Fred's Musings: This story is different in that it is Twilight instead of the usual Harry Potter. I hope everyone takes to it. Let me know what you think.

* * *

><p><strong>Cinderella<strong>

_by Fred_

**Chapter One**

Once Upon A Time...

* * *

><p>Darkness blanketed the sky, with only a few twinkling stars scattered across the inky plain above. The moonless night was cold and windy. Shivering, Bella rubbed her palms to gain a little warmth as she walked along the brightly-lit pavement.<p>

Cars were rushing past on her right, and the racing headlights were a blur. Ahead on her left, were several grand but modern mansions situated only a bit apart from one another.

She hurried on, wanting to get to the house as soon as possible. She was afraid that the vacancy might already be filled.

"House number sixty-two... I think it's just around the corner. This is already fifty-six..." She muttered to herself, trying to distract from the cold.

Finally, she saw it. It was no surprise that the house was beautiful. Bella reached out and knocked, using the door's huge brass knocker.

While waiting, Bella let her thoughts run wild. It didn't take them any time at all to settle on her family. If she got the job...that was...if...she wondered when she was going to see them again.

My father was a policeman and they came to New York after the 911 attacks. Bella had been born in Forks, Washington, seventeen years ago, and sorely missed it. But things weren't so simple in her family.

Her father was a gambler, and it wasn't a good thing. Soon, her mother was fed up, and took Bella and her little brother away from him. They hadn't heard from him since.

Her family didn't have a lot of money, they used most of it renting a small apartment. Her mom had been an artist when her dad was around, but she had since given up her art. For years, her mom worked in a hotel in the mornings, and as a seamstress at night. Bella had helped in the hotel, but her mother wouldn't let her help at night. Her mother insisted that Bella not help at her night job in fact. It had something to do with not being able to stitch a seem. Each day's earnings were just enough to let them survive until the day after and pay the rent. But, a person could not work day and night, for they would fall ill someday, which was what happened to her Mother.

Bella was very worried then. She was afraid her meagre earnings were not enough. She could not be a seamstress like her Mother at night. She needed a job. What worried her the most, was that her Mom was really very ill, and they had no money to get her to the doctor. Her brother Charlie could not work, though he was already twelve. Charlie needed to take care of their mother.

The only choice Bella had was to look for another job. One that paid better. But it was very difficult, for who would want to hire an inexperienced seventeen-year-old? Plus, she only had a middle school education. She did 'home school' as far as the state was concerned.

This afternoon, Bella had heard that the Cullen family wanted to hire another laundry maid. She was hopeful that maybe she could be that maid. It wasn't like she lacked experience in cleaning. The Cullens lived in a grand mansion, and so the family was, of course, very rich, and the pay was naturally a lot higher.

Now, as she waited for someone to open the door, she hoped and hoped that she would get the job. If not, she simply did not know what to do. Her mom needed medicine.

The door was flung open, startling Bella from her thoughts.

"Yes?" a woman in a servant's uniform seemed very harassed. Under the street lamp, Bella could see that she was in her forties, with greying mahogany hair and a double chin. Her green eyes narrowed, perhaps because it was already very late at night. But Bella simply could not wait until the next morning. She didn't want to miss this opportunity.

"Um...I'm here for the job of laundry maid..." Bella gripped her dress in a nervous habit.

The servant surveyed her up and down. She did not look very pleased that Bella was there. Bella saw herself through the woman's eyes. She was dressed in an old dress, torn at the edges, and her long brown hair hung down her back in messy disarray. Ashamed, she nevertheless looked the woman in the eyes until the appraisal was over. Ms. Green eyes nodded her head. She must be a desperate for a maid as Bella was for a job.

"Come in, then," Ms. Green eyes demanded, her voice brisk and stern.

"You mean I got the job?" Bella blurted, unable to conceal her delight.

"Well, are you sure you are up to it? It's tough work, you know, and you're so thin. How old are you?"

"I am eighteen," Bella lied indignantly. "And I am strong enough."

"Good," Ms. Green eyes said. "Come with me."

The magnificent hall was half the size of a soccer court, dimly lit with lamps on a few pillars. She was led down the steps to a basement.

Once reached, Ms. Green eyes turned on the lights. Though it was half the size of the hall, it was very clean, even for a basemen. There was a kitchen, a laundry room, and a small bedroom where the maids slept. There was even a small bathroom.

"You may go and have a quick bath and change into decent clothes. There are extra uniforms in the bathroom. Then I will explain your working conditions," she said. "And you will call me Madam Fannie. Do you have references?"

"Yes, ma'am." Bella agreed.

"What's your name?"

"I'm Isabella Swan. Everyone calls me Bella."

After the bath, Madam Fannie told Bella about the chores she would start the next day, for example, waking the young Miss Cullen the next morning, and washing the clothes. Many pieces needed to be hand washed due to the fabric.

Yawning, Bella climbed into bed, and lay awake, listening to the chirping of crickets outside before sleep claimed her.

"Hey, wake up. Madam Fannie will be here soon." Bella felt someone tugging at the sleeve of her nightgown and whispering in her ear.

"W...What?" She asked, still half-asleep, and annoyed at being awakened from her dream. It was a really sweet one, about a particular ball with princes and people who looked like they were part of the royal family. Bella couldn't help thinking how weird that was. "What time is it?"

"It's already 5 a.m.! Quick! We must get ready!"

"We?" Bella asked, rubbing her eyes. That didn't sound like Mom... Then, who is it?

Bella sat up, glancing about the room. It was still bathed in darkness, but she could still make out its unfamiliar smell.

Then she remembered...of course, she was at the Cullen Mansion...as a laundry maid. She might not see her Mother and Charlie for months.

Just then, the lights flickered on.

"Time to wake up, sleepyhead." the voice that woke her announced again. It belonged to another girl whom Bella guessed was only a year older than herself. She had dark brown hair, small hazel eyes and a slim and very pale complexion. Overall, she was quite the average girl.

"Hi...um...I'm new here...and..." Bella began, feeling very awkward. That usually resulted in loss of speech.

"I know that," the brunette smiled warmly. "New laundry maid, right?"

"Yeah... are you the other laundry maid?" Bella asked, curiosity plaguing her.

"Yup," she replied, helping Bella fold her mattress after she got up. "I'm Alice. I simply can't cope on my own, you know, and there's so much clothes to wash. Plus, Maddie's on leave. Her mother got sick so she asked to – Hey, this isn't time to chat. We are running late." Alice ushered her to the bathroom. "Quick, wash your face and change into your clothes. Madam Fannie will be here in fifteen minutes."

"What?" Bella cried, horrified. Quickly, she rushed into the bathroom, but to her dismay and horror, it was cramped with a few other servants trying to do some last-minute wash-ups.

Luckily, with Alice's help, Bella managed to finish just in time.

Bella was dressed in a maid's pleated dark blue dress, with a snowy-white apron in front. Her hair was combed and braided neatly. Madam Fannie nodded in approval, and gave her the duty of waking Miss Karelline Cullen, the youngest daughter of Mrs. Cullen, also known as the Mistress.

"You're so lucky," sighed Alice as they headed up the stairs.

"Why?" Bella glanced at her. "Who are you assigned to?"

"I'm supposed to wake Miss Rosalie," she replied glumly. "She's the eldest, and the Mistress's favorite. She does whatever her mother tells her, and she simply doesn't have a mind of her own, even though she's already nineteen. What a waste. She's terribly clever, you know. And she's so talented in ballet and piano."

"Isn't that a good thing?" Bella wondered. It wasn't as if Miss Rosalie had offended her.

"No, it isn't," Alice replied irritably. "Miss Rosalie has a nasty temper, and she doesn't like being awakened. She has no choice, anyway, because she has to go to college."

"Why are we still standing here?" Alice suddenly glanced at the clock, horrified. "Come on, we have to go!"

They started to run up the marble steps, which was a chore and hazard. It was so smooth that it was easier to slip and fall than to climb a story.

"Miss Karelline is on the second story," Alice panted. "I've got to go!" And she ran up to the third.

She had gone before Bella could ask her which room was Miss Karelline's. But it didn't matter, for a large wooden sign which had 'Karelline's Room' in silver writing hung over one of the many doors in the corridor.

Bella took a deep breath, and knocked.

There was no reply.

She knocked again.

This time, Bella heard a sleepy voice say, "Come in". Heart pounding furiously, Bella turned the doorknob and stepped into the room.

"Maddie? Is that you?" Bella heard the voice ask. After turning on the lights, she gazed around the room in wonder. It was enormous. She could fit the house she lived in in it. Bella gulped. Thinking of her house made her think about her Mother and Charlie. Even though they knew she was safe and that she got the job, not being able to go home and celebrate with them, made her heart ache. Bella glanced around, trying to occupy her thoughts with something other than her family.

The curtains were a beautiful deep dark red, the light fell onto them, bathing part of the room in red as well. There was a desk made of the finest wood you could imagine. On that were numerous plush toys, ranging from a cuddly dog, to a pair of dolls whose dresses looked grander than Bella's.

There was a royal cabinet with exquisite designs carved on the outside, and Bella couldn't imagine what could be inside. Dresses and shoes fit for a princess, perhaps. She looked down at her own loafers. They were torn at the edges. Bella knew it would be sooner rather than later before they broke completely.

Finally, Bella's eyes fell on a Queen-sized bed. The carvings on the wood matched the ones on the cabinet. The pillows and blanket were a royal red too, to match the curtains. Laying upon it, gazing at her, was a young girl of about Charlie's age.

"Who are you? Where's Maddie?" she asked.

"She...she had to go back home," Bella replied, finding her voice for the first time. "Her mother was sick."

"Oh," the young lady replied. "Are you here to take over for her, then?"

"Yes, Miss Karelline," Bella said, regaining her composure. "I'm Bella. Quick, I've got to help you change and get you down to breakfast."

"I know how to change myself," the girl said. "I don't understand why Mother wants a maid to help me change. For goodness sake, I'm already twelve. Oh," she continued. "By the way, please don't call me 'miss'. It sounds as if I'm some pampered little rich girl. Just call me Karelline."

"I'm not allowed...Miss... The Mistress would scold me," Bella tried. The last thing she wanted was to get fired before she even had her first official paycheck.

"Scold?" Karelline scoffed. "Well, she certainly doesn't have any regard for maids. I mean, she wouldn't even bother." Miss Karelline gave a bitter laugh.

"But call me 'Karelline' when she's not around, okay?" she asked.

Bella nodded numbly. Here, Miss Karelline Cullen, one of the richest girls in the district, was asking for her friendship?

She smiled at Bella, her eyes twinkling. It reminded Bella of Alice's smile. She liked Miss Karelline. Miss Karelline wasn't snobbish, and she was friendly. She wanted a friend, not a maid.

Bella chatted with Karelline as she changed into her school uniform. She helped Karelline tie up her beautiful brown hair into a ponytail.

Bella gathered Karelline's nightclothes and together, they rushed down the stairs. Karelline was late for breakfast.

As Bella headed for the kitchen, she decided to see what the Cullen family was like. She knew she was taking a risk, but she felt it necessary. She had worked for pretty bad people for money before, and had vowed never to do it again. Bella hid behind a wall she was sure nobody noticed, and peeped at the tall table.

"You're late," she heard a voice say. It was a tall woman, seated at the table. Her blond hair was tied up in an elegant bun at the back of her head, her brown eyes looked cold, and her mouth was just a thin line. This must be the Mistress. She didn't seem at all mother like. There was no warmth in her eyes as she looked at Karelline. Bella's mom would always smile at her. She never looked coldly at either her or Charlie, even when she was angry. She would even let Bella cuddle up to her when she was upset. Bella doubted the Mistress would ever let Karelline cuddle her, from the way she looked at her.

"It's only a few minutes, Mother," Karelline announced.

"A few minutes is precious time," her mother said. "You made all of us wait for you."

"Well, I'm sorry," Karelline sulked, though she didn't seem sorry at all.

"Mother," said another voice - this time, a guy's voice. "It was only a few minutes, and I'm sure it wasn't intentional, was it, Karrie?"

"Of course it wasn't," Karelline beamed at him. I guessed him to be Karelline's brother, between seventeen and twenty years old, and he, like Karelline, had the same brown hair and brown eyes.

The Mistress, frowned at him, but she did not say anything.

"A few minutes IS precious, Edward," said the girl sitting beside the Mistress, directly opposite the guy called Edward. "Can you imagine the amount of things that I can do in a few minutes? I can practice my new piano piece, even if I can't finish it, or practice my ballet steps, or..." She seemed to be the oldest, and, like her mother, had long blond hair and dark brown eyes. Her voice, unlike her mother's stern one, was sugar sweet. This must be Miss Rosalie, whom Alice disliked so much.

But Master Edward just shook his head and started on his breakfast.

Bella watched the family, fascinated. Her own family was so different from theirs.

"Hey!" someone tapped Bella on the shoulder, giving her such a shock that she gasped and dropped all the clothes she was carrying. Bella grabbed them up and turned around.

It was Alice. "What are you doing here?" she whispered. "You're supposed to be in the basement. Madam Fannie - "

"You gave me such a shock." Bella glared at her. Had the family heard her gasp?

Bella peeped around the wall again, and saw Karelline looking at her, surprised, and mouthing 'Go!'

The Mistress was deep in conversation with Miss Rosalie, and didn't notice. But Master Edward had, and he was looking straight at her.

Bella gulped.

Oh my God... Was he going to tell?

Bella could hear her heart thumping furiously, and the blood pounding in her ears. But he just smiled and winked at her, before turning his attention back to his breakfast.

Bella heaved a huge sigh of relief.

"That was a close one," Bella whispered.

"Well, I wouldn't say it was," replied Alice, who didn't look remotely surprised. "Because Master Edward and Miss Karelline would never tell on us. If Miss Rosalie spotted you, however...you'd be dead."

"Yes, she doesn't look like the sort who would help us," Bella agreed, "What were you saying just now?"

"I was saying - OH MY GOD! We're going to be so dead. Madam Fannie. She's already angry with you for being late, and now we're even later" Alice stage whispered, as grabbed Bella's hand. Together, they ran down to the basement as noiselessly as they could.

Madam Fannie was practically fuming by the time they reached her.

"What were you two doing?" she demanded in a slow and dangerous voice.

"Well," Bella began in a small voice. "I...I got Miss Karelline's clothes...and when I reached the dining room...I...er...got distracted so I stayed there forgetting that I was supposed to be here...and I met Alice...and...she told me to come down."

Madam Fannie was staring into Bella's eyes, perhaps wondering if she should believe her.

After what seemed like ages, the Madam sighed and said, "Since you are new, I shall excuse you, but let this be the last time."

Bella nodded.

"Now go to your duties," she dismissed them.

Suddenly, Bella remembered something.

"Umm, Madam Fannie? My mother is sick, and she needs to see a doctor, so...can I get my pay in advance?" Bella begged. She knew she was asking a lot.

Madam Fannie gave her that piercing stare again. "I shall ask the Mistress, and tell you in the evening."

Bella wanted to protest, but couldn't.

"Go and do your duties." she cried, her anger rising again.

Alice pulled Bella away, into the laundry room.

"She's being unreasonable." Bella muttered in frustration. "Mother is really sick."

"I know," Alice calmed. "But it's no use blowing your top at Madam Fannie. The consequences would be terrible. You could get fired, and then who would take care of your family's financial needs? Come on," she continued. "Let's start on these clothes, then we can rest before we go and collect the next batch of clothes when they return form school."

Sighing, Bella knelt down with Alice, dumping the clothes into the huge pail of soap water, and started washing.

"Could you tell me about the Cullens?" Bella knew she shouldn't have asked, but she really was curious.

"Them?" Alice laughed. "There is nothing interesting about them; they're just old boring people."

"Come on," Bella insisted. "I want to know more."

"Okay, suit yourself. Well, I'll start with the Master."

Bella scrubbed and listened.

"He's a businessman, so he usually travels round the world, meeting clients and all that. He only comes home thrice a year, so the children aren't really close with him. Well, they aren't close with their mother either, except for Rosalie, anyway, given how she's like. But at least the Master treats them better than the Mistress."

"But why does the Mistress seem to dislike Miss Karelline so much?"

"All stepmothers treat their stepdaughters horribly," she said. "Well, mostly."

"What?" Bella exclaimed. "You mean..."

"Yeah, Karelline's not her real daughter. As I told you, the Master travels round the world, so it's unlikely that he'll not get into some relationship with some woman. But Karelline's mother died when she was born, so he brought her back home. My, the Mistress was really angry, but after a while, she calmed down, and grudgingly accepted the girl as her daughter. It was thank goodness Karelline looks so much like her father, so the whole thing was shushed up. But the Mistress has hated the girl ever since."

"How do you know all this?" Bella asked, amazed. "You're not much older than me."

"Silly, we are the same age. I am 18 too. I've been here about a year."

This made Bella cringe with guilt. She wanted to tell Alice the truth, but wasn't sure she could trust anyone yet.

"I heard it from a friend." Alice continued, "She was one of the cooks, but she has already retired."

"Oh."

"So, now about Rosalie. She's okay sometimes, but she just listens too much to her mother. She does everything her mother wants, instead of what she herself wants. Oh, and she's very stuck-up, and has quite a temper. But if you're nice to her, she'll be nice to you eventually. Did I tell you she's engaged?"

"She is only nineteen." Bella cried. Such a thing was inconceivable to her. She guessed the rich could marry at any age though. She couldn't even consider marriage until her family was settled. She didn't need another mouth to feed.

"Yeah, but as I told you," Alice continued, "she listens to her mother. When The Mistress introduced her to an eligible guy, she just agreed. I don't think she likes the guy, though. I don't like him much either. He doesn't come around much. He's so unlike Master Edward," Alice said, smiling to herself. "But as long as he's rich, the Mistress doesn't care. Some mother she is. She doesn't even care about her precious daughter's future. Next, Miss Karelline. She's okay, in fact, she's very nice, as I'm sure you know. Very chatty girl, but her grades aren't very good, and she isn't talented in the way the Mistress wants her to be."

"What do you mean?" Bella asked.

"Well, she is very talented at art, but only art. You should've seen her paintings. She can't hang them up in her room because the Mistress doesn't approve. Master Edward secretly sent the paintings to be framed, so they couldn't be damaged. The Mistress says that it doesn't do Miss Karelline any good, and she always compares Miss Karelline with Miss Rosalie, as you will see. Lastly, Master Edward..." she continued, looking dreamy. Alice smiled to herself, "Have you seen how terribly good-looking he is? His eyes...oh my God...they just capture my heart..."

"Can you go straight to the point?" Bella interrupted. She didn't want to be rude, but she didn't want to hear about Alice's crush. "I'm not interested in how he looks, thank you very much." As far as she was concerned, Alice was welcome to him. Bella had learned firsthand not to get involved with her employers.

Alice glared at her, but continued, "Master Edward is a great musician, you know. He plays the violin very well; you'll get enchanted if you ever listen to his music."

"You mean he composes his own music?"

"Yes. He is so clever. He is a Math genius too. I heard that he's going to Oxford next year. He's also very helpful, and gentlemanly, and he's really great, you know...he..."

But Bella had already stopped listening. She had heard enough, and didn't want to hear Alice fantasize about Master Edward. What she really wondered was whether she could manage to get her pay in advance. Certainly if she could appeal to any of the family herself, it sounded like the only one who might be able to help her would be Master Edward.

…

"Bella, Madam Fannie is here to see you." Alice called from outside the bathroom door.

"Sure!" Bella cried, flushing the toilet. She washed her hands, and ran out of the bathroom, heart thumping furiously. Surely, Madam Fannie would have an answer by now.

Madam Fannie was at the stairs of the basement, waiting patiently for her.

"Good evening, Madam Fannie," Bella said politely.

"Good evening," she nodded, and held out an envelope, smiling. "This is your pay in advance as you've requested. This - "

Before she could finish, Bella was already whooping with laughter. "Thank you very much, Madam Fannie. Thank you." she cried.

The Madam just smiled and left.

Bella peered into the envelope, and gave a huge gasp of surprise. There was five hundred dollars inside, and it was about twice the money both she and her mother received for their work.

"Alice," Bella called. "Do you know how I can deliver this to my family?"

"Perhaps you can ask one of the messengers of he'd deliver it for you. They sometimes help us too, you know," she said thoughtfully coming out of the laundry room.

"How am I going to find them?"

"Easy. They're the ones in dark-blue uniforms and cap. They'll be standing in the hall or walking about, waiting for a letter or parcel from the Mistress or her children for delivery. If you know them - they're quite friendly, you know - they'd secretly help us."

"But I don't know any of them." Bella reasoned.

"I told you, they're very friendly. Just say you need a bit of help, and perhaps they'll help you."

"Ummm, okay," Bella agreed, not entirely certain that it was a good idea. She didn't want to get anyone in trouble, but she also wanted to help her mother. She climbed up the stairs and hurried towards the hall, but there was no one in sight. Bella scanned the magnificent room lit by a grand chandelier, and finally spotted who she thought might be a messenger, standing in a corner reading a newspaper.

She walked up to him, "Ummm, hi." She knew it was a lame greeting, but she didn't know what else to say.

The guy looked up, and Bella noted that he didn't look very friendly, until he saw her.

"Hi," he grinned.

"Ummm, I need help. I have to deliver this to my mother, so she could see a doctor - she's sick, you see," Bella held up the envelope. "So, can you help me, please?"

"Are you new?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"Yes. You are new too?" Bella asked stupidly.

He shook his head. "I have been working here for two years."

"Oh. So... can you help?" Bella asked again.

"I might be missed, you know. They might want me to deliver a letter, and my partner is not here, and if I'm not here... Well, the consequence could be terrible. Plus, I don't even know you," he added thoughtfully.

"I'm new," Bella said, seemingly forgetting that they had just had that discussion. Her Mom could be groaning and moaning in pain, and without any money, how could she see the doctor? She could be... Bella shuddered to think.

Alice had said the messengers were friendly, but she never said they were helpful.

"I can see that." The guy responded again.

"Well, if you don't wish to help, forget it. I'll find another way," she said, walking away.

"Hey, wait!" he called, catching up with her.

"Very little patience you've got, haven't you?" he grinned.

"Well," Bella began hotly. "The thing is, my mother is very sick, and since you can't help, I don't want to - "

"I never said I won't help," he said, taking the letter from her. "I was only kidding. My shift will be over in a few minutes - they won't miss me. What's your name?"

"Bella," she answered, her mouth hanging open in a mixture of shock and surprise. Did he just say he would help?

"Nice name. I'm Jasper. Oh, and what's your address?" he asked.

Bella gave it to him, grateful for the help.

"Good," he said. "Don't worry, I always help in cases of emergency. And I'm sure your mother will be up and about in no time."

"Thanks," Bella said, smiling.

"You look better like that," still grinning, his eyes twinkling, he winked. But before Bella could make sense of what he was saying, he was already out the door. Bella wished she'd had enough sense to tell him he could wait for his replacement before he went, but she was honestly just happy her family would be taken care of.

* * *

><p>Fred's Musings: Please Review whether you like it or not. I'd like to know!<p> 


	2. There Was A Young Girl and An Evil Witch

Fred's Musings: Please note that these chapters are beginning chapters and needs must set the scene. Thank you for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>Cinderella<strong>

_by Fred_

**Chapter Two**

...There Was A Young Girl, and An Evil Witch.

* * *

><p>Dawn the next morning made Bella feel elated and hopeful for something she did not know. Throwing open the window, she was enchanted by the beautiful orange and yellow of the rising sun, and it made her feel full of hope for the new day.<p>

Bella had felt really different since she came to work at the Cullen Mansion. Before she came, every morning made no difference, and she was filled with dread every morning she woke up. She would dread the days when her family had no more money and couldn't eat those nights. She had dreaded the days when her mom wouldn't be able to take it anymore, and fall ill.

But now, there was no dread, and every morning was filled with hope. Perhaps it was because of the change in environment, or perhaps it was because she knew she had really great friends in the mansion. Her new friends would help and support her whenever she needed them. Perhaps this happiness was just that she had given her family the money, and her mother didn't need to work so hard anymore because Bella could be depended on. She didn't know why, but Bella trusted Jasper to bring her family the money they needed. Bella always believed in her feelings, as they had never deceived her before. She knew they never would.

Somewhere inside, Bella just knew that somehow today would be a special day. She felt it.

After Bella had woken Karelline and gotten her clothes for washing, she was about to head to the laundry room as per her normal routine, when she heard something that distracted her completely.

It was the beautiful sound of music coming from one of the rooms ahead. Without realizing what a mistake she was making, Bella was lured by the music, just like butterflies were attracted to the fragrance of flowers. Soon, instead of going down the stairs, she had walked ahead towards the beautiful sound.

Bella recognized that it was made by a violin. She had always loved the music created by the instrument. The sound became louder and more pure as she got nearer to the room. She was enchanted, completely.

The door ahead was open. Bella hid behind the wall and tried to catch a glimpse of the artist.

A window in the room was thrown wide open. Bella always did the same to the window in the maids' quarters. She secretly wondered if this room was just as stuffy. The person playing the violin, was bathed in the light of the sun. She recognized him as Master Edward. Bella should have come to her senses right then and headed in the opposite direction. She remembered how badly her friendships had ended in the last house she'd had a position in, and she didn't want to get caught watching. She had no fear he would turn her in, but what she did fear had worse consequences. Somehow though, Bella just couldn't manage to back away. Master Edward's eyes were lowered and totally focused on the music he was playing. She leaned her head against the wall.

Bella didn't know how long she stood there, listening to the enchanting music, but she was totally immersed in it.

He ended the song gracefully, and it was when his gaze settled on her almost instantly afterward, that Bella wanted to run away. But it was too late to even walk away quietly, and she was at loss for words.

"I...ummm...sorry...I know I shouldn't...but I just couldn't resist the music..." Bella stammered.

"Thank you," he said. It took Bella a while for his words to sink in.

"Pardon?" she asked, confused as to why he would thank her. She shouldn't have been there.

Master Edward smiled, and Bella could see why Alice was so crazy about him. He had a really charming smile, and Bella could feel her stomach drop as if she had missed a step.

"Well, it means that my music is able to gain and audience, doesn't it?"

"Of course it is." Bella blurted out without meaning to. "It's really beautiful. I could feel...the passion in your music."

"The song is called 'Missing'" He waved her into the room. This was obviously his private room. The room was slightly larger than Karelline's, but it contained the same royal red curtains and bed sheets. Instead of the numerous soft toys that covered Karelline's wooden desk, Edward's desk was neatly stacked with a computer and thick books that Bella knew she couldn't even survive reading just one page of.

"'Missing'?" she repeated, mesmerized.

"It's about a girl I met. I don't know why, but I've got a special feeling about her, and I wrote this song for her, as it describes how I miss her, and wish to see her again. Without her, I feel as if part of me is missing," he smiled. "And that is how the title came about."

"So, did you see her again?" Bella asked.

"Yes," that was his only answer.

Bella's heart felt suddenly heavy. She felt like she had intruded on his personal thoughts and feelings. She shouldn't have been there. Bella nodded her head and turned to leave but he reached out to touch her arm.

"Wait," he said. "You are Isabella, aren't you?"

"Yes. How did you know?" she asked, surprised.

He grinned. "Karelline spoke a lot about you. She calls you Bella."

"Oh," Bella wondered what Karelline had said about her.

"Okay, bye then," Master Edward shifted in his seat and readied his instrument to play.

"Bye, Master Edward. I am sorry for interrupting."

"Really, it is okay. Do me a favor though, won't you?" he asked. "Just call me Edward."

It was the same request as Karelline's, and Bella nodded, suddenly feeling her spirit lift.

Bella's mind was filled with the beautiful sound of Edward's music as she headed back down to the laundry room. Although she knew she was in a daze, she didn't want to get out of it.

"Hey, watch out." someone demanded, breaking into my thoughts.

"Huh?" Bella snapped, irritated at being shaken from her lethargy.

"Oh, that's nice. You almost bumped into me, and you're snapping at me, is it?" It was Jasper, his arms folded and looking at her. Although he sounded angry, he didn't look it. His eyes were twinkling.

"Sorry," Bella apologized, and meant it. She kicked myself for being so dazed by Edward's music and - okay, she admitted - with Edward himself. But how could she forget him so easily?

"It's all right," he said, grinning. "Oh, by the way, I delivered the money all right to your mother."

"How was she?" Bella asked anxiously. She hoped her mom wasn't terribly sick.

"She - er - wasn't that well at first, but your brother and I brought her to the doctor's, so now she's much better."

"Thanks," Bella sighed in relief.

"It was no problem," Jasper smiled. "To be honest, your mum was really glad that you were fine and healthy and living well."

Bella laughed, and the initial tension she had felt disappeared. She chatted with Jasper for as long as she dared before rushing down to the basement to avoid being late again, though she knew she already was.

Laughing in abject relief that her mother was better, Bella raced down the steps.

Madam Fannie wasn't there yet. Laughing yet again at her good luck, Bella dumped the clothes she'd been lugging around the whole time, into the pail. She started scrubbing with a smile on her face.

"What's so funny?" Alice asked suspiciously.

"Nothing," Bella lied.

"I don't believe you. See, why are you smiling to yourself?"

"I'm not," Bella stopped smiling immediately.

"You were." Alice pressed. "Tell me, what is it? Is it about some guy?"

"Not telling." Bella continued washing, but Alice wasn't going to give up so easily, and soon Alice was chasing her around the room.

"Now what is this about?" a voice halted the fun.

Bella knew who was there before she turned to face her punishment. Still though, knowing was different than seeing the angry look on Madam Fannie's face.

"We...we were just - " Alice began, but stopped. Bella guessed she could not think of any excuse.

"You are here to work, not to play." Madam Fannie chided them. She was very strict with the house maids, and Bella knew she and Alice wouldn't get away with their antics so easily. The Madam went on and on, and when she finished, the punishments weren't as bad as Bella expected – Bella was to clean the display cabinet in the hall, and Alice was to clean Miss Rosalie's piano. They were to do them during their break the next day.

Bella and Alice were put back to work. "The cabinet is so tall, how am I supposed to clean it?" she complained to Alice, "Even if I climb onto a chair, I wouldn't be tall enough to clean the top."

"I'd swop any time," said Alice in a dark mood. "Cleaning HER piano is no joke. If I scratched it or accidentally play a note while cleaning it, she'll want my life."

"I was having such good luck today" Bella supplied, "I guess it had to come to an end."

"Hey, you still haven't told me what you were so happy about this morning." Alice teased, "See, we got punished all because of that."

"I would rather say that we got punished all because you wanted to be nosey," Bella picked up the scrubbing board.

"Fine, suit yourself. Don't tell me if you don't want to." Alice pretended to sound hurt.

Bella didn't, because what happened that morning belonged between Edward and herself. And though it might not matter to him, Bella would never forget it.

Morning came fast the next day, and Bella felt that she had barely slept before the alarm clock's shrill ringing.

"M...Morning." Bella yawned, picking up her mattress, and stacking it up on top of the others as usual.

Bella heard Alice mutter, "Mmm..." and nothing else, and she could tell that Alice was in one of her rare gloomy moods. It was not surprising, as they had to do their horrible punishments that day.

Bella dragged her feet to the bathroom to wash her face, clean her teeth, and change out of her nightclothes. She could hear Alice cursing Madam Fannie under her breath.

After all was done, Bella headed upstairs with her usual duty of waking Karelline

When she reached the hall where Master Edward's bedroom was, she strained to hear any sound of music. Only the buzzing silence of emptiness reached her ears.

"Perhaps he's still asleep," She sighed, and turned to go down the stairs. That was when she heard the familiar sound - the playing of a violin.

Head spinning with joy, Bella ran as quietly as she could to his room.

As she peeped round the corner, she saw Edward. His song this day, however, was much faster than "Missing" but it was still beautiful.

Bella guessed he could sense her presence, because just like the day before, he finished, looked up, and smiled at her. Bella smiled back.

"That's a nice one," She complimented.

"It was my first song - 'The Classical'" he replied.

Bella nodded, not knowing what else to say. She felt herself blush.

"Listen, are you free during your break?" he asked.

Bella's heart raced. Her face burned with the realization that even if she wanted to spend her break with him, which she didn't, she assured herself, she most definitely was not free.

"I'm sorry...I - er - have something I must do," Bella answered, mentally kicking herself in the head for her stammering. She silently cursed Madam Fannie for arranging her punishment during break. Why couldn't she have arranged it at night, after my work hours?

"Tonight, then, after your work?" Edward seemed to read her mind.

"Okay," Bella agreed, instantly elated and suddenly very scared.

"Great. Meet me in the backyard by the garden at eight," he grinned.

Bella nodded again, wondering where her head was.

"Don't worry, I just want to chat." Edward assured, "You know, it's very lonely every day without anyone to talk to. Karelline's too young to understand, and Rosalie won't bother," he explained.

A sudden spark of understanding flashed between them, "I will see you, then."

Bella turned and fled, practically laughing with joy. Edward wanted to talk to her? He didn't care that she was a maid. He had so far treated her like a true friend, just like Karelline had, but of course, his friendship was entirely different form Karelline's... Bella remembered she needed to be cautious. Master Edward could so easily get her fired. She would have to assure him she wanted nothing more.

Bella got the cloth and pail of water ready, and headed towards the hall, where she would clean the biggest display cabinet. It mainly contained some really exquisite and expensive glass, and fragile teapots and cups, made of Chinese porcelain.

Finishing the lower half of the cabinet successfully, Bella took the wooden ladder from the kitchen, to climb up and clean the higher parts.

Hating Madam Fannie in that moment, she reached up, shaking, and started to wipe the glass of the cabinet.

"Ahhh...What has Miss Bella done to obtain such a horrible punishment?" a voice behind her startled her into losing her balance. It was Jasper who caught her, mocking at the state she was in.

"Do you know that that isn't a very nice thing to do?" Bella practically shrieked. She was really afraid of heights. "I could have died had you not caught me. Let me down." She fidgeted. Jasper lowered her to the ground.

"Hey, for goodness sake, calm down," he said, laughing at my reaction. "I'm sorry, okay? I won't disturb the little lady while she's cleaning. The last thing I want is for her to fall and land on me." He teased. "Don't worry, Miss Bella," he continued. "I will move out of the way when you fall next time. I have no wish to be your mattress."

Bella was about to give another witty reply when Madam Fannie appeared out of nowhere, "Miss Rosalie has a letter for you to deliver." She thrust a letter at Jasper. "And make it quick. She wants it delivered by this afternoon."

"Sure," he nodded.

"And you," Madam Fannie turned to look at her. "You're supposed to be cleaning, not chatting" She glared.

Bella glared back at her. It was her business if she wanted to talk, not Madam Fannie's. It was so unfair. Then Bella was brought to reality and instantly ashamed.

The Madam stormed off, and Jasper grinned. "Hear that? You better do your work well, Miss Bella, or you may get punished..."

Bella laughed, though it was no laughing matter, and threw her cloth at him. Jasper dodged the cloth, said his goodbyes, and left on his errand.

Bella retrieved her cloth and climbed the wobbling latter again. She had never felt so lonely.

When the cabinet was finished, Bella had almost forgotten that she stood on the ladder. Suddenly, it was as if her worst nightmare had come true. She felt her numb leg give and even though she gripped the ladder, she still fell...again.

Instead of the expected imminent doom of her worst fears, Bella didn't break her neck. When her senses returned to her, she heard someone yelling in her ear and felt the squirming of whomever she'd landed on.

The Mistress.

Bella gasped, more horrified now than when she had been falling.

Screwing up her nose, the Mistress looked at her in disdain, as if Bella were dirt that found it's way onto her brand new dress.

Bella instantly rolled, a sharp pain shooting up her leg. She tried to stand so she could help the Mistress up, but she couldn't put pressure on her leg. Was it broken? Holding onto the cabinet for support, Bella finally managed to get to her feet.

"I'm s...sorry..." She mumbled in a small voice. She was afraid. In fact, she was terrified of what might happen to her. "It...it wasn't on purpose. I was just cleaning and then I lost my footing - I don't know why - and then I just fell. I...I didn't know you were below...I..." she blabbered, without even knowing what she was saying.

The Mistress was an imposing woman, made very intimidating by her stern, regal, stance. Bella heaved a slight sigh of relief to see that the Mistress was not hurt. "What is your name?" Mrs. Cullen fumed.

"I'm Bella, the laundry maid," Bella supplied.

"Laundry maid?" The Mistress looked at Bella in disgust. "Next time, watch your step." she demanded, voice like ice. "Look what you've done." she pointed to her elegant silver dress. At first, Bella could not see what was wrong, but after a few moments of staring blankly at her gown, Bella realized that the cloth she'd been using to clean the cabinet, had left a light trail of filth down the Mistress' now wrinkled front.

"I would prefer it if you don't transfer your dirt to me. I have a meeting tonight. It is a great inconvenience that I must change, but there is nothing to be done for it. The dress will come out of your paycheck."

Bella could barely concentrate on what the Mistress had said. Her leg hurt so very much. She knew the dress could easily be cleaned. No one would ever notice it unless they studied the gown carefully. Bella was going over the ways to clean the dress in her head when the Mistress promised that Bella would pay for it. This infuriated her.

"The fall was not my fault. It was an accident. I couldn't feel my leg and lost my grip on the ladder! Please Mrs. Cullen, I still have to support my family. I also think my leg is broken. How am I going to pay the medical fees?" Bella immediately regretted the outburst. The Mistress pulled her hand back, and slapped Bella across the face. The impact was so great that Bella fell, again, on her broken leg, which now felt as if a knife had been plunged through it.

"I happen to know you lied on your job application. I know you are seventeen and should be in school. Do not ever talk back to me again. I could have your mother investigated for negligence. I could fire you for incompetence. You are a maid in my household. You have no right to argue with me."

With that, the Mistress strode away up the stairs, leaving Bella alone and stunned on the hard wooden floor. Her cheek was still stinging, but her leg was now completely broken. Bella couldn't stand up anymore, and didn't bother to. Her heart was slowly filling with dread. It was now bleeding with fear. How would she survive one month with only a small portion of her paycheck? How was she going to support Mother and young Charlie? How could she still work for the Cullens if they could get her family in trouble with the law? How could she afford not to?

Tears prickled the back of Bella's eyes. She didn't know how long she sat there, wondering what to do, completely lost in her own world. She might have still been there if Jasper hadn't come into the hall, back from his delivery, interrupting her thoughts.

"Bella? What happened? Are you okay?" Jasper eased closer to me. I couldn't even speak.

Head bent down so he couldn't see the tears, she sat frozen.

"Bella," he knelt beside her. "Tell me, what happened to you?"

His gentleness and words seemed to give her comfort, and she felt herself breaking down. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and it was the sweetest thing she'd ever felt next to her own mother's comfort. Carefully, Bella explained what had happened. She felt too defeated to care. She didn't mince words.

"How can she do such a thing?" Jasper raged "That is unreasonable. Rich people just don't understand."

"I don't know what I should do now. How can my family survive a whole month on almost nothing? We won't be able to pay rent." Bella explained, feeling completely helpless.

"Don't worry," he said, determined. "I'll settle it."

He stood up.

"How?" Bella cried, standing up too, completely forgetting about her broken leg. "Ow!" Losing balance, she felt the sharp, searing and unbearable pain again. Jasper caught her just in time.

He sighed. "Just my luck. I'll just have to bring you down to the basement."

But before Bella could protest, he had already picked her up in his arms, and carried her down the stairs. Jasper looked around at the vacant bedroom, and sat Bella down in a nearby chair.

"You need a doctor."

"There is no need," Bella insisted.

"My God, why are you so stubborn?" Jasper demanded.

"I - told - you! I'm perfectly all right" Bella assured, making an effort to stand, "Oooo" she moaned, falling back in the chair she sat in.

"See?" he said, this time in a gentler voice. "I've got to get a doctor here, and I - "

"Jasper." someone called from up the stairs.

"Jasper! Urgent matter!" Alice entered the maids' room.

"What can be more urgent than this?" he gestured to her.

Bella dropped her head into her hands. Here we go, she thought.

"What - " Alice froze, "Oh my gosh! What happened to you, Bella?"

"It's a long story," Jasper told her, before Bella could even open her mouth.

"But," Alice began, slapping her forehead. "Oh yes, I told you, there is an urgent matter. The Mistress is in a frenzy, looking for you. She is in a really bad mood today. Go quickly, before she blows her top. She needs you to deliver a letter and she's furious that you aren't at your post."

"What about Bella?"

"Don't worry about me." Bella cried. "You'd better go, before you get your pay docked as well."

Jasper gave Bella a sad look, and turned to rush up the stairs.

"I wonder who offended her again," Alice sighed. There was no question as to the who she was referring to.

"It was me," Bella lowered her eyes. "But it was an accident."

Bella recounted the tale in an almost stale voice. She had little hope.

Alice was sympathetic. After several nasty words directed in the Mistress' direction, a dreamy expression formed on Alice's face. "Oh...but I suppose you could...couldn't you?" she asked.

"Could I what?" Bella stared at her in confusion. "What are you talking about?"

Alice whispered her plan.

* * *

><p>Fred's Musings: Please review. Your input really does help determine what gets posted and what stays in my file folders :)<p> 


End file.
